Episode 1096 (21 February 1995)
Synopsis Ricky goes over to the Jacksons' to try and make amends with Bianca, but is confronted by her angry mother Carol. Carol tells him where to go, but Ricky doesn't give up and shouts up to Bianca's bedroom window. She receives a rude awakening and comes to the window to tell him to get lost. In the meantime, Pat has gone off to look for Natalie, who is working in the Cafe, to give her a piece of her mind. She grabs her arm and tells her to leave Ricky alone. Natalie tells Pat that she should mind her own business. After Natalie has left, Kathy sticks up for her and tells Pat that it's Ricky's fault not Natalie's. Natalie goes to see Ricky in The Arches, hoping to surprise him. She is unaware that he is not pleased to see her and asks him to come round that evening. She comforts him with a hug just as Bianca's step-dad Alan walks in. He is not best pleased and gives them a filthy look. Ricky visits Bianca in Ian Beale's chip shop. He obviously doesn't count on her being so angry that her famous temper gets the better of her and she throws chips all over him. Ricky tries to make his peace with her later but she tells him that she doesn't want him anymore. Ricky is shocked at Bianca's suggestion that Natalie deliberately planted the underwear for her to find. With Natalie expecting him round for dinner, Ricky retreats instead to The Arches to drink. She finds him and he shouts at her for having let Bianca find out about their affair. She tells him that now they have a chance to be together - but Ricky says that he doesn't want her and that it was all a mistake. Natalie looks crushed. Credits Main cast *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Todd Carty as Mark *Susan Tully as Michelle *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Guest cast *David Roper as Geoff *Andrew Greenough as Customer Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *41 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Living room *Kathy's Café *Laundrette - Public *Turpin Road *Beale's Plaice - Public and staff room *Mitchell's Autos *87 George Street *55 Victoria Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Roy Evans' house somewhere out of Walford - Living room/dining room *Unknown street somewhere out of Walford Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ricky gives Natalie an unpleasant surprise, Pat finds out more about the real Roy when she visits his home, and Grant gives Nigel advice on how to be more assertive. Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes